


Angels Bearing Gifts

by Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale to the Rescue (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bad Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts
Summary: Gabriel has something for Aziraphale, but our favorite fussy bookshop owner has learned to be wary of angels bearing gifts.And Heaven is about to learn that there is one demon they should never threaten...--Written for the SOSH GTA4, prompt "A Gift."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 229
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #04 "A Gift"





	Angels Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Guess-the-Author with Soft Omens Snuggle House on Discord! This prompt: "A Gift."

Gabriel placed the box on the table with a click and smiled.

Aziraphale glanced from him to Sandalphon. They wore the same expectant expressions he’d seen two centuries before, when they brought him a medal and news of a promotion. Today’s box could have been the same one that had held the medal.

But Aziraphale had learned many lessons since that day, particularly to be wary of angels bearing gifts.

“Thank you, but I’ll pass.” Aziraphale slid the box back across the table and picked up his cup of tea. “There is nothing you have that I am interested in. You know where the door is, mind it doesn’t hit you as you leave.”

“I think you’ll change your mind once you know—” Sandalphon started.

But Gabriel held up a hand. “Don’t spoil the surprise.” He smiled again, violet eyes carefully blank. “Go on. Open it.”

Frowning, Aziraphale reached across and clicked open the box.

Inside, nestled on a bed of red velvet, was a single black feather.

The teacup rattled slightly against the saucer as Aziraphale lifted it. “Has he been harmed?”

“Not yet,” Sandalphon sneered.

“Good.” Aziraphale sipped his tea.

“And he will remain unharmed as long as you do what we ask,” Gabriel added.

“I see.” Aziraphale set his teacup down, added sugar, began to stir. “Tell me, can you communicate directly with his wardens, or do they await your return to Heaven?” The _clink_ of spoon against porcelain. “And where, precisely, is he being held?”

Gabriel shifted, finally realizing the conversation wasn’t going as planned. “You don’t need to know that.”

“Don’t I?”

Aziraphale looked up, face calm, eyes hard. His spoon burst into flames.

\--

Crowley had been smiling at the guard since he woke up. It always unnerved guards, to see a prisoner smiling while chained to a wall.

After a few hours of waiting, Crowley heard it – a shout, a call to arms, a patter of feet running down the hall outside.

“Sounds like my ride’s here.”

“S-silence, worm,” the guard said with unconvincing bravado.

“Serpent. Not worm.”

There was a scream – another shout – the sound of something heavy hitting a wall.

“You _might_ want to step away from the door.”

“I said, silence!” The guard strode forward, fist raised to wipe the smirk off Crowley’s face.

Just then, the door burst open, flooding the room with brilliant, blinding holy light, the sound of a hundred wings, and the scent of dew on grass in the morning. The _zing_ of something flying through the air, as the walls began to tremble…

“Alright, Aziraphale, we get the message.”

The light faded to reveal a small, fussy angel, straightening his waistcoat. A flick of his finger and the chains vanished. “Ready to go, my dear?”

Crowley waved lazily to the guard, whose sleeve was now pinned to the wall by a flaming spoon. “Ciao. Let’s not do this again, eh?”

“Keep the spoon,” Aziraphale added, sliding his hand into Crowley’s. “Call it a gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I assure you, Aziraphale and Crowley are heading home for some well-earned snuggles and a few bottles of wine.


End file.
